Curse
by Azureoverland
Summary: *Gift for Pooka-Curse* Dark! Bunnymund
1. Chapter 1

**This is a gift to Pooka-Curse for working hard, having such astonishing art, and having two awesome characters I have come to love. I have been browsing Pooka's art not too long ago in the Spring and have adored them for this long. So I was trying to come up with something; a one-shot.**

**I got nothing at that time, so I had to browse the pictures Pooka made to try and piece together one. So all the credit goes to Pooka and partly Rinpin.**

**I'm sorry for any errors I might have made during the period I started doing this story. I read through it fairly fast and I wanted it to be perfect enough.**

**If you have a good imagination, you can imagine where this all is taking place in. Don't think of a flowery garden or some beautiful place. Lol, _no_. Some place dark and cold; Dead and lifeless. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blood.

A trail of fresh blood that continued down the dark hall as if leading a path to somewhere unpleasant .

At the beginning of the trail, a slim figure stood by and grimaced of the sight before him. He crouched down and examined the stuff, smelling the foul scent.

He stood up and proceeds down the hall, gripping a shepherd-like crook closed to his chest for reassurance.

Frost appears below bare feet as he pads silently, making no sound other than soft breathing as crystalline orbs stare straight ahead, controlling his growing fear.

There was a doorway with little light coming out of it and he grows a little excited, but all the more wary.

He hurries through the hall and prayed that this was the way.

To Bunny.

His prayers were answered and he almost fell into great joy, but before he could crack a smile, it paused and the sight before him made his heart stop.

The trail of crimson ended right towards Bunnymund.

And there was a lot of it around the Pooka.

But that's not what made Jack react so fearfully. It was the Pooka himself.

He seemed a little bigger, but it _must_ be the fur. And speaking of fur, it seems much darker with the imprints clearly showing more of their appearance through his arms and powerful hind legs.

There was the crunching of bones and a growl as Bunny leans in further, placing a blood soaked paw on the floor to keep himself from falling with his large body tilted forward so far.

"Bunny?"

His ears twitch to the soft voice behind him and his head snaps behind him.

Jack flinched and can feel his stomach do acrobatic leaps.

The Pooka's muzzle was covered in blood and bits of tendons. He bares his teeth and more of the dark liquid leaks out in every side of his mouth, tongue wrinkled and maws wide open as a terrifying snarl echoes in the room followed by the scraping of long nails against the stone tiles.

He brings a paw out in front of his bulky body and moves to one side, revealing a Doe, limp with her stomach ripped open, showing her insides and the ribs, some missing, others still intact.

"B-Bunny…?! Wh-what happened-"

He didn't finish his question when the Pooka lunged forward and slams his paw on the young Guardian's chest, sending him into the air. Jack gasped, getting the wind knocked out of him as he hits the ground, staff flying right out of his hand.

He coughs and stays down, wheezing and blinking to process what had just happened. Bunny… hit him!

The large Pooka towers over him and pressed his large paw on Jack's thin chest, leaning half of his weight on it. The winter spirit squirms underneath him and attempts to move the paw, but to no avail.

The Pooka was too strong.

Bunny growls and grabs the boy below the chin and, staring at him with a look of death. His grip tightens and Jack claws at his fingers, tears trickling down his cheeks, freezing up quickly with a glimmering glow.

"Ack-ck! B-Bunny! Y-you're h-hur-ting me!" He chokes out, heart racing as the long, sharp canines descend to neck. "B-un-ny…!"

The rabbit halts mid-growl and his grips loosened up on Jack's neck. The winter elf coughs and gasps for air, whimpers and hiccups following as Bunny looks at him again, leaning in closer until Jack can feel his hot breath against his cold cheek.

He moves to his hair and nudged the soft locks, inhaling sharply.

"**Hmm…**"

Jack found some strength in himself to react against the Dark Pooka's odd reaction. He kicks him hard in the gut.

Said Pooka growls in slight pain, though it was mostly absorbed by the thick fur and heavy muscles. But his hold on Jack loosens and the Guardian of Fun slips out, scooting away and leaning against the cold wall. He curls in on himself, head buried in his arms and body trembling.

Bunny blinks his cloudy eyes and moves closer to the teen, long claws scraping on the floor.

Jack looks up and yelps, "Stay away!"

The dark Pooka sat on his hind legs and seemed to be thinking, ears facing the Winter prankster to hear any further sounds from him.

"J-just leave me… al-one." He whispered, silver tears trailing down his cheeks, "Don't come near me…"

Bunny just sat there, confused. But his expression changed slowly into concern. Then… sorrow.

"**J-Jack**..."

The Winter Spirit cracks open one sapphire eye and winced when a cold, damp nose dips his tear frosted cheek. But the feeling told that Bunny was still in there.

Bunny reached out to touch the boy to show some sort of sign. To show him he is not to be feared of.

A loud crack of a whip echoes before he could touch the boy's head and he falters back in surprise, one ear facing away from Jack when it picks up the sound of "buzzing". He growls and turns his full attention to the hall Jack came down from, stepping in front of said teen as a way of protecting him.

Jack looks up when he heard the threatening growl and caught the sight of a glowing light at the end of the hall coming closer to them. He squints his eyes, then they widen when he recognized the light of gold.

"JACK!"

Sandy, Tooth, and North came to a stop when Bunny's growling increased, teeth bared with blood still clinging to them. Tooth gasped in horror and disgust while North and Sandy step forward with their weapons.

"Jack! Are you alright!?" Tooth asked.

Instead of answering, the Frosted Child nods silently and stood up from his position on the floor. Bunny noticed when the sound of it came to his ears and turns his large head towards the boy, grunting. Jack flinched back when Bunny turns, closing the gap between them.

"Get avay from 'eem, Bunny!" North's voice booms in the endless room with nothing but pitch black around them.

The dark Pooka ignores the old man's warning. He grunts at Jack and nips his hoodie. Then he bumps his stomach and gave him a tiny growl, like he was… scolding him?

"Leave him alone, Bunny!" Tooth shrieks. She was beyond scared, not only for the possible attack the Pooka will unleash, but for Jack's safety. She did not like the gestures Bunny was giving to their youngster, and she did not want it to go any further than that.

"**RACK OFF!**" He roars.

They all cringe, except Sandy.

The little man was no where near frightened of the Pooka's appearance or his outburst.

He. Was. _Angry._

The Sandman they see now looked like he was ready for war, prepared to take on the rabbit full on to keep Jack safe from his paws. He loved Jack over the hundreds of years he spent time with him, loving the company he got from him, the friendship they had with each other, and the brotherly bond they've come to accept. He didn't want anything to hurt the boy. He wanted to protect Jack from anything that would come to harm him. And if that thing would be his friends, he will fight them if he has to.

No gentleness was visible in those honey glazed eyes. He was livid, two golden whips by his side as he growled silently.

"Bunny…," North started, swords out, "I did not vant to have to do dees…," He sighs, heart aching and lips trembling, "… But I must. Sorry, old friend…."

Bunny just snarls and steps closer to Jack.

"Bunny…," Tooth said in a broken voice, "… you're my best friend…" She flutters in front of the two males to expose herself to the Dark Pooka, "… but you're a threat to us and to Jack!"

Bunny spat with a flick of an ear, not liking her tone or her words.

"I can't have you endangering anyone's life," She takes an offensive stance beside Sandy, "I'm sorry…."

Jack steps forward to the Guardians, but Bunny snaps in warning, keeping him at bay as he steps towards the big three, green energy rushing through his veins to every body part to strengthen him for this fight.

Jack was his. And he will soon be his mate after this fight.

With a crack of Sandy's whip, the three rushed forward and Bunny did so too.

Jack crouched back and curls up again, covering his eyes when blood was drawn in the battle he never wanted to imagine. Screams of pain, whips lashing onto skin, swords clinking to the floor, fearsome roars and snarls…

… and the heart wrenching sobs of a child wanting it all to stop.

Wanting it all to _go away._

* * *

**NO! I will not continue this unless Pooka-Curse wants me to! So do not harass me with this! And DO NOT harass Pooka-Curse to get em to say yes! **

**Hope you liked it, Pooka! **

**~Azure **


	2. White Blur

**A RQs for AyameKitsune . A Dark!Bunny and Blind!Jack One-shot.**

**I know it's not much, but hey, it's a one-shot try. So I threw it out here and I was thinking of doing another... Crap! Shut up, don't say that or they'll ask about it! Forget I say that! ^^;**

* * *

It was all one, big blur. Nothing was seen through those foggy, light blue orbs Bunny used to see and adore, sniffing Jack's hair as the boy stared into nothing but the wall, probably daydreaming.

"Jack…?" He grumbles in a soft tone, a massive paw coiling itself around a small waist.

"It's just…," The boy startled the blind rabbit for a split when he spoke, ears rotated to the small voice, "… I can't… I know now."

"Hmm?" Bunny questioned.

Jack blindly turns to face Bunny, though he couldn't pinpoint exactly where the dark pooka was, "How it feels… to see nothing."

Bunny flinched and grumbles of the reminder of losing his eyesight, gently guiding Jack's head so he was looking at him than the wall. It was a scar, a painful scar. He can't see anything, only relying on smell and hearing when danger was near. And he was grateful when his hearing grew sharper, able to pick up sound from a hundred and fifty yards from the ground and in the air. Jack should be able to hear as well as him, but his hearing isn't as great as his own.

"I' ain' a wonderful feelin, mate, but I try not to dwell on it." He grunts.

Jack nods and crawl closer to the dark Pooka, bumping into his chest. Bunny chuckles and nudged the boy's head with a soft purr. He didn't want Jack to feel depressed since he now can't see a thing or navigate without anyone's assistance. The Pooka might do better without anyone helping since his senses are his best bet to get through situations other than fights in the air, but Jack could very well fall under severe danger without being supervised. So being the responsible one for his mate, Bunnymund keeps Jack close to him at all times. And with the help of Baby Tooth visiting his Warren ((often without Toothiana's approval)) to watch her favorite Sweet tooth, it made Bunny worry less and relax.

"Bunny?"

"Mm?"

"… I have to go."

"Go?" The rabbit thought, "Like… you to…."

"No!" Jack pouts, "I have to go spread snow."

And that's another thing. Jack flying blindly through the air, vulnerable to attacks if Pitch were to know of his weakened state. Jack can't do that anymore. He can't have his mate go out like that and expect him to come back unharmed. Or if he ever comes back, knowing where to go….

"I con't let cha go, Jackie." He said gruffly.

"Bunny, I have to go. It's my job."

"Bu' ya con't go, not withou' me or the lil' Sheila."

Jack glares, but he couldn't tell if he was facing Bunny or not was beyond his fault, "Seriously, Kangaroo, you and Baby Tooth worry way too much about me. Chill out."

"Chill out? Chill out!?" Bunny growls and Jack flinched away when an angry roar erupts from the Dark Pooka, "Jack, do ya know 'ow dangerous it is fer you ta be flyin around like a bat withou' a sense of direction!? And wha of Pitch? Tha bastud will know tha yer blind if you an' 'im throw shit at each otha when you don' know when 'is attacks will come straight' atcha! And… and….!?"

He stops when Jack stared up at him through frightened eyes. The anger fades and his bulky form sinks with a sigh. He pulls Jack close to his chest and rests his chin under the soft mop of white locks.

"M'sorry, okay? I didn' mean ta raise m'voice at'cha. I was worryin' m'self too much."

There was no sound or an attempt to struggle out of the giant Pooka's paw, so he took that as a submissive gesture, in his word of triumph, and lies alongside his mate.

"No."

"What?" Bunny cocks one ear towards the teen in slight confusion. But Jack can see right through it and smirks. Well, he can feel it… poking at his pants.

"Not today."

"Aww, c'mon, Snowflake! I said I was sorry!"

"I know you are, Cottontail… but it's not happening today."

Bunny was dumbstruck and Jack can picture it in his head even without the use of his eyes.

"But…"

Two blackish ears stood up.

"… I will help you with it."

Though it wasn't nearly the same as they usually do it on a daily basis, Bunny reluctantly accepts with a grunt. Jack may not be ready to do it now since he lost his eyesight yesterday, but the boy will do it at some point. They just got to take it slow.

"Kay then, Snowflake."

Jack smiled and kissed the Pooka's pink nose before trailing downwards.

* * *

**Hope you like it, Kitsune! Sorry it's so short! I rlly didn't have a good idea for it. D: **

**~Azure**


End file.
